Mr Happy
'Mr Happy's BackStory' Mr Happy's story begins when her name was still Wendy Simone. Her first memory was her just being born and being held in her father's arms. Her father said to her "I will always protect you, I will make you happy". A year had past little Wendy was playing with her teddy bear, when she heard screaming. She slowly walked towards the door way of the dinning room. She peaked inside and saw her mother with bruises and ripped clothes yelling and screaming with her father. The last thing she remembered her mother say was "you can't I won't let you, stay away from my daughter". Then her father picked up a chair and bashed Wendy's mother over the head then saying "you do not tell me what to do, you are pathetic Wendy is my little girl and its staying that way". In a matter of seconds Wendy watched as her father picked up a wine glass on the table smashed it then stabbed her mother with it (blood splatted all over the walls). Wendy did not understand at the time that she had watched her mother die before her eyes. She walked slowly towards her bloody covered mother looked towards her father and asked "what's wrong with mother?" Her father replied "she's just sleeping darling she doesn't feel very well, I know how you can make her feel better". Wendy's father dragged her to another room and defiled her. This became her life, Wendy did not understand what her father was doing. Each day Wendy would become more and more depressed, sad and lifeless. Then at age 10 Wendy finally had all evidence and realised what has been happening. Wendy came home from school she dropped her stuff and stormed up to her father. Wendy's father was making a sandwich, when he hears his daughter say "you killed her didn't you, she was trying to protect me and you wouldn't let her, your a monster, a criminal, a rape..." Wendy's father cut her off turning and cutting her eye yelling "shut up you brat, you shall never raise you voice to your father, you have had too much school I'm taking you out". Wendy stood back up holding her bleeding eye "you still did not answer my question, you killed her didn't you she was never sleeping and you were never helping". Wendy's father went to the cabnit and grabbed an eye patch. He turned to Wendy and said while putting the eye patch on Wendy "Honey, everything I do is for you, call me Mr Happy". After that life got worse for Wendy he would abuse and defile her all the time he even locked her in the basement locked in chains to make sure she didn't get away. Then at age 12 Wendy's happiest moment happened she was pregnant. Wendy had neglected to tell her father, the thought of her child filled her with joy, she would picture every day being free to live alone with her and her child, running across feilds of grass with the sun shining the most bright (for that child was her way out of her prison). Then Wendy's yearly check up arrived, Wendy's father was furious he went smashing the walls in anger. Wendy's father had taken Wendy back up stairs out of the basement where she had not been in years. He grabbed a bottle of bleach and tried forcing Wendy to drink it. Wendy's father yelled "stop hesitating, we need to get that thing out of there" Wendy replied with "but this is my baby, my lovely child we can't kill my freedom". Wendy's father slapped her saying "freedom their is no freedom, that thing will die even if i have to kill you in the process". Wendy's father then processed to poor the bleach into Wendy, the bleach made her feel weak and turned her skin white. Then Wendy's father proceeded to cut the baby out of her. When she had woken up she was back in the basement with stiches on her lower stomache and a docter with an axe on his head in front of her. (Wendy age 14) Wendy could take in anymore the abuse, the pain, the dead docter laying in front of her. That was it she snapped she pulled and pulled as hard as she could for her arm chain to rip off. Finally it did she then proceeded to reach for the axe in the docters head. With the axe she chopped her chains of from the wall, then started heading up stairs. Wendy's father was talking on the phone when she turned to see his daughter standing un-chained holding an axe with the most angered and lifeless face. Wendy's father started walking towards her picking up a plate of a table then smacking her across the face with it saying "who told you to leave get back inside now". He kepted repeatedly hitting her causing cuts and rips on her clothes and body. Wendy then starts raising her axe to then repeatingly hitting and slashing him all over, blood splashing everywhere. Wendy with her lifeless eye watches as she bashs and splashes blood everywhere having only for once in a while a warm feeling. She then went to the kitchen grabbed a match looked at her father and said "father you said you would protect me, you said you would make me happy YOU LIED!" Wendy then lit the match threw it at the curtens and ran. Wendy stood outside of her house watching as her life burned and turned into ash. Finally Wendy felt free and as she watched the house burn she said "don't worry father you have shown me that life is full of sin and that I shall never be happy but others can be saved so I shall be the new Mr Happy". From then on Mr Happy would stalk the streets looking for men who have done wrong and beat them and kill them for every bad man was a Mr Happy, Wendy believed that every Mr Happy should be killed by themselves. 'Personality' Mr Happy is lifeless she shows no emotion except anger and sadness. 'Appearance' Mr happy has short dark cyan hair, bleach white skin and dark pale purple eyes, she wears a long ripped dark purple gown with black socks, blue sock holders, black underwear, a grey eye patch and chains with blood all over her. 'Weapon' Her favourite weapon was the axe for it was the weapon that freed her. 'Catchphrases' "You said you would protect me" "You said you would make me happy" "You always lie" "Good night Mr Happy" Category:Mr Happy's Backstory Category:Personality Category:Appearence Category:Weapon Category:Catchphrases